Hsin5
For commentary, info and to add your own comments, click here or on the discussion tab above. ---- Introduction Page One ... Page Two ... Page Three ... Without Commentary ... Cleary Translation ... Shinjin-No-Mei D.T.Suzuki ---- A translation known as Faith Mind by Clark is a W.I.P. as is the original Chinese ---- :''HsinHsinMing :"Poem on the True Mind"'' by Seng Ts'an, :from "The Story of Chinese Zen" by :Nan Huai-Chin, Thomas Cleary trans: :The Ultimate Way is without difficulty, :It's only averse to discrimination: :Just do not hate or love, :And it will be thoroughly clear. :A hairsbreadth's miss :Is as the distance between sky and earth. :If you want to have it appear before you :Don't keep conforming and opposing. :Opposition and conformity struggling :Become a sickness in the mind. :If you don't know the hidden truth :You work in vain at quieting thought. :It is round as space, :Without lack or excess. :It is indeed because of grasping and rejecting :That you are therefore not thus. :Do not pursue existing objects, :Do not dwell in forbearance of voidness: :In a uniformly equanimous heart :These quietly disappear of themselves. :Stop movement to return to stillness, :And stopping makes even more movement: :As long as you remain in dual extremes, :How can you know they're of one kind? :If you don't know they're of one kind, :You will lose efficacy in both realms. :Trying to follow emptiness is turning :away from emptiness. :Much talk and much cogitation :Estranges you from it even more: :Stop talking and cogitating, :And you penetrate everywhere. :Return to the root and you get the essence; :Follow perceptions and you lose the source. :The instant you turn awareness around, :You transcend the emptiness before the eon. :Changes in the emptiness before us :All come from arbitrary views: :It is not necessary to seek reality, :All that is needed is ending the views. :Dualistic views do not abide; :Be careful not to pursue them. :As soon as there is affirmation and denial, :You lose your mind in confusion. :Two exist because of one; :Do not even keep the one. :When the one mind is unborn, :Myriad things have no fault. :No fault, no things; :Unborn, unminding. :When the subject disappears from objects, :Objects submerge along with the subject. :Objects are objects because of the subject, :The subject is the subject because of objects. :If you want to know them both, :they are basically one void. :One voidness the same in both :Equally contains myriad images. :If you do not see fine and coarse, :How could there be preference? :The Great Way is broad, :Without ease or difficulty. :Small views and foxy doubts :Show you up the more you hurry. :If you cling to it, you lose measure :And will inevitably enter a false path. :Let it be as it naturally is; :Its body neither goes nor stays. :Let your nature merge with the Way, :And you will roam free of vexation. :Tying down thoughts goes against the real; :Oblivion is not good. :It is not good to belabor the spirit; :Why estrange the familiar? :If you want to gain the way of oneness, :Don't be averse to the six sense fields. :The six sense fields are not bad; :After all they're the same as true awakening. :The wise do not contrive; :Fools bind themselves. :Things are not different in themselves; :You arbitrarily get attached yourself. :If you take the mind to use the mind, :Is this not a big mistake? :When deluded, you create peace and chaos, :When enlightened, there is no good or bad. :All dualistic extremes :Come from subjective considerations. :Dreams, illusions, flowers in the air; :Why bother to grasp them? :Gain, loss, right, wrong; :Let them all go at once. :If the eyes do not sleep, :Dreams disappear of themselves. :If the mind does not differ, :All things are one suchness. :One suchness embodies the mystery, :Utterly still and unconditioned. :To see all things equally :Is to return again to the natural state. :Without any reason, therefore, :You cannot judge or compare. :Stopping is movement without motion; :Movement is still without stopping:\. :Since both are not established, :How can one be such? :When you find out the ultimate consummation, :You do not keep rules and models. :When the mind in harmony is equanimous, :All doings come to rest. :When doubts are thoroughly cleared, :True belief is directly in tune. :Nothing at all stays; :There's nothing to fix in mind. :When open and clear, spontaneously aware, :You aren't wasting mental effort. :The realm that is not an object of thought :Cannot be assessed by conscious feelings. :The reality realm of true suchness :Has no other or self. :If you want to tune in right away, :Just speak of nonduality. :Nonduality is all the same; :There's nothing it doesn't contain. :The wise ones of the ten directions :All enter this source. :The source is neither expansive nor contracted; :One instant is ten thousand years. :There is nowhere that it is not; :The ten directions are right before the eyes. :The small is the same as the large; :You forget all about the bounds of objects. :The largest is the same as the small; :You do not see beyond it. :Being is none other than nonbeing :Nonbeing is none other than being; :Anything that is not like this, :Definitely should not be kept. :One is all, :All are one; :If you can just be like this, :What ruminations will not end? :The true mind is nondual, :Nonduality makes the mind true. :There's no more way to talk of it; :It is not past, or future, or present. ---- Introduction Page One ... Page Two ... Page Three ... Without Commentary ... Cleary Translation ... Shinjin-No-Mei D.T.Suzuki ---- A translation known as Faith Mind by Clark is a W.I.P. as is the original Chinese ---- Category:-ts-